Conspiracy
by breathegsr
Summary: Combustion is not a pretty sight. Permission has been granted for the sake of the lab.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except for an active mind and a love for GSR.

Gil Grissom sat at his desk attempting to finish the paperwork on his most recent case. He had spent most of his shift sitting in this exact spot in the attempt of conquering the mounds of paperwork before him. All he had left to do was finish this one and then he could go home and crawl into bed for some long over due sleep. He strained his eyes focusing on the papers in his hand and continued writing.

Conrad Ecklie made his way down the hall towards the break room. He stopped just outside the door motioning for Catherine to join him in the hall.

"Did you finalize our plans, Conrad?"

"It's all set. Here is the package for Sidle. I am leaving her to you. I will go see Gil. The Sherriff is more than pleased. I just hope our plan works."

Conrad said goodbye and headed for Grissom's office. He made sure to put on the (I am a dick Ecklie face) as he has heard so many people call it, before entering.

"Gil, I have been trying to reach you for hours. When I page you I expect to receive a return call." He turned to close the door behind him and made his way to one of the empty seats in front of Grissom's desk.

Grissom removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What could I have possible done to deserve this,' he thought. "I have been trying to get through some of this paperwork and close this case, Conrad. What did you need that was so important?"

"The Sherriff has been calling me. He is concerned about your seminar hours. You are way behind and we are getting close to the fiscal end. He has scheduled you for a seminar and asked me to deliver the information to you." He handed Grissom the package before continuing.

"The lab needs me Conrad; I can't just up and leave everyone in a lurch."

"You will have to take that up with him. I am just the messenger. Your flight plans and reservations are all mapped out in the package I gave you. Your flight to Naples, Fl. leaves at 8pm tonight. That should give you plenty of time to get packed and get some sleep. I will expect a full report on the seminar when you return." Conrad abruptly stood and scurried out of the office.

Grissom opened the package and began scouring its contents. His brows knitting in confusion, he dialed his phone and waited for the answer.

"Atwater."

"Sherriff, its Gil Grissom."

"I figured I would be hearing from you Gil. You have questions about your trip?"

"Yes, I am just confused as to why I am booked off for two weeks when the seminar is only lasting five days."

"Our yearly audit will be coming up soon, so I have been going over the books. You have 18 weeks vacation on the books Gil. You don't seem inclined to arrange for your own vacation so I have taken the liberty of doing it for you. This is mandatory, no negotiating Gil. Take the time and enjoy yourself. I have made the adequate arrangements to cover the night shift for this trip. I suggest you turn your phone off, or better yet leave it at home. Enjoy the seminar and the time off, I am sure you could use the rest."

"Your right, I could use the rest. I guess I can take my clubs and go golfing."

"That's the spirit. Give me a call when you get back, I wouldn't mind hearing about all the hot babes in bikinis." Atwater laughed.

Gil responded with a deep laugh. "It's the season for them, I will be sure to give you a full report. Talk to you soon."

Hanging up the phone Rory Atwater couldn't help but laugh. 'Hell the only bikini clad babe he would be seeing was the beautiful long legged brunette he was helplessly in love with.' His mind drew him back to the Annual Sherriff's Gala.

_He sat at the table with his wife and the entire night shift staff. Greg was cutting the rug with Mia, Nick had asked Sara to dance and Grissom and Warrick had gone to the bar to refill their drinks. His wife the observant outspoken doll that she is had commented about the sexual tension radiating off a certain Entomologist and the beautiful brunette bombshell. _

"_I am telling you if those two don't get it on soon they are going to internally combust. How long have they been like that Cat?" Amanda Atwater asked while fanning her flushed face._

"_Oh, I would say it has been building for about ten years now. They met at a seminar in Frisco. Gil was 36 and had just transferred to Vegas. Sara was 21; she was on her sixth month as a CSI level 1 in the Frisco office. She attended his seminar, they became friends and he called her to come to Vegas three years later. She has been here seven years and he still can't seem to get his head out of his ass."_

"_So what seems to be the problem? Two minutes with them and I could tell how much they love each other."_

"_Gil is afraid. His job has been his life. He is her supervisor, he worries that he will lose his job or she will lose hers. The difference in their age bothers him. He thinks she deserves someone younger, but anytime she flirts or dates someone he goes off the deep end. But Sara loves him and refuses to settle for anyone else."_

"_I think they need our help. Don't you Rory. It would be a shame to see a love like that wasted."_

"_I would have to say I agree. There are no rules against them being in a relationship. But for the sake of the lab I think we could work out something."_

"_I have a few suggestions if you would like to hear them."_

"_I am all ears Cat, what did you have in mind."_

_Catherine, Amanda, and Rory hatched a plan that night. Rory called Ecklie the next day to fill him in, and to the surprise of everyone he was more than eager to help the two._

Sara couldn't believe that she would be spending the next two weeks in Florida. Her emotions were going haywire. She was excited about spending part of the summer months in Naples. She had heard it was beautiful. She hated that she would be gone from work for so long and thus away from the only man she would ever love. Hell she spent most of her nights off at the lab because she couldn't bare to be away from him.

'The hell with it, I have to go so I may as well enjoy myself.' As she left the lab she decided a shopping spree was in order. 'Why not splurge, she thought.' She needed a whole new wardrobe, summer clothes, sandals, a bikini or two, sunglasses, some jewelry, and some new underwear for good measure. Three hours and a few thousand dollars later she headed home to pack and sleep before her trip.

Sara climbed out of bed and showered. She decided to forgo straitening her hair, opting instead to let it dry and curl as it would. She dressed in one of her new outfits. She had chosen a matching thong and bra in a pale peach lace. The blouse she had chosen was a lovely form fitting peach satin that left her midriff bare. The tiny dragonfly piercing left exposed at her naval. Her skirt was a knee length satin with swirls of peach, yellow, and reds. She decided against stockings as she slipped her feet into a pair of sandals that matched her shirt.

At 6pm she loaded her bags into the cab and made the short trip to the airport. After checking her bags, she purchased a bottle of water and found a seat at the departure gate. She fished out her latest Forensic Journal and began reading.

Grissom walked toward the departure gate but stopped in his tracks when an all too familiar sensation overcame him. The tingling hair on the back of his neck, the pull in his groin, the rapid pulse, only one thing caused these sensations. He had been experiencing these feelings for years, but only when he was near Sara. He scanned the seating area at the gate and found her within minutes. He was momentarily shocked by the realization that she would be going to Florida. They had become closer in the past few months, bridging the gap that he had caused in their friendship. He wanted to be with her but he wasn't rushing things. It had taken him long enough to figure out what to do, he didn't want to screw it up. 'Maybe this vacation will be the key,' he thought as he approached her.

"Fancy meeting you here, I guess Atwater got to you to huh." He smiled

"Grissom! Catherine didn't tell me you were going too." 'Oh my god, two weeks with Grissom in Florida. Maybe this will be good for us,' she thought as she gave him her famous Sidle smile.

"Yeah, well Eklie also failed to tell me that I would have a traveling companion. I can honestly say that it pleases me. I was not looking forward to this trip."

"I agree, I had to go power shopping just to psych myself up. I think I may have bought out the entire mall. At least with you there I won't feel so alone. I am really not good at meeting new people."

"We are two of a kind when it comes to things like that. I was resigned to spend my entire trip indoors to avoid the hassle of socializing. With you there I may have to test out my adventurous side."

"Turning over a new leaf are you?" She had noticed the efforts he had made to open up to the team. The after shift meals, several parties, and an unusual amount of talking. Not to mention the fact that he had been pairing up with her on most of the cases for the past few months. They had slipped easily back into their friendly banter and flirting. Part of her was still a little leery after being pushed and pulled for so long, but a bigger part of her hoped that this all meant something. She hoped for her hearts sake that it did.

He grasped her hand in his and smiled his blue eyes twinkling. "I am trying Sara. I have finally figured out that although my work is important, there are other things that are more important."

She almost jumped at his touch. She could feel her body responding to the heat of their touching skin. "Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. The whole team has been commenting on the new Grissom. It makes me happy to see you happy."

The boarding announcement interrupted their conversation.

"That would be us Ms. Sidle." He stood and offered her his arm. "Shall we begin our adventure?"

"I am more than ready Bugman." She smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

They spent most of their flight talking about anything and everything except for work. They shared little bits of their past and present. They talked of places they had been and places they wanted to go. Sara told him about her three month tour of Paris with her two best friends. Grissom told her about his month long excursion to the Rain Forest. Sara told him of her desire to visit Ireland. Grissom told her that a friend of his moved their several years back and sent him pictures constantly trying to get him to visit. They were both pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to the other. They laughed and joked. He even let her help him with his sacred crossword puzzle.

They arrived in Naples at 3am and headed to their hotel. It took 15 minutes for the cab to get them their and the concierge took their luggage to the desk as they checked in.

The man behind the counter smiled at the. "Welcome to La Playa Beach and Golf Resort. You are checking in I assume."

"Yes we have reservations for Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom."

"I see you here. You are booked in the Sea Side bungalow. You will be pleased; it is one of the nicest we have. You have your own private beach that is very secluded. There is a hot tub and a steam room located on your private deck. We also have a pool, five separate bars, three restaurants, two full day spas, and a wonderful golf course. There are pamphlets in the bungalow that list all of our attractions and services. I will have Tony take your bags to your bungalow. If you and your lovely lady will follow him he will see to it that you get settled."

Grissom and Sara just looked at each other. "I… we… how many um rooms are in this bungalow?" Grissom stuttered as he looked at the shocked expression on Sara's face knowing that his was a mirror image of hers.

"There are two separate sleeping quarters with king size beds. That is what was requested, I hope that is satisfactory. Oh, and I almost forgot I have notes that I am supposed to give to each of you." He reached under the counter and retrieved two small envelopes, handing one to Grissom and the other to Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara looked around the bungalow. This had to be fantasy. At any moment she would wake up, she just knew it. In what alternate universe could this actually be real? Not only does she get a two week vacation in a beautiful place, but throw in the man of her dreams, who will be sharing the most exquisite space she could imagine? _'Dear God if this is a dream please don't wake me'._

"Sara, would you like a tour"? Focusing her eyes she watched as Grissom waved his hand in front of her face.

"What"? She saw him smirking at her as he repeated himself. "A tour, umm yeah."

She found it strange that she was in such awe of the place, when Grissom looked so unaffected by the beauty. Then there was Tony who gave a very animated explanation of every room they entered. '_Ok, so we have awe, unaffected, and a rival for the happiest kid at Christmas award'. If it weren't for Grissom's smirk and my own excitement I would find myself annoyed by both of them.'_

The lounge as Tony called it was a large room with mahogany floors and ceiling. Three walls were white, two of them with wide openings leading to the other rooms. The last wall was nothing but floor to ceiling glass. The furniture, buttery soft leather was arranged perfectly to maximize the ocean view. The entire bungalow was constructed to inspire tranquility and peace.

The bedrooms were on either side of the lounge. The only privacy allotted was the half walls placed in the center of the rooms. The large beds rested behind the walls. The entire room consisted of mahogany and eight foot glass that gave a view of an enclosed aquarium. The doorway to the left there was a large bathroom separated by a pocket door. An open rain shower, a large round whirlpool tub, and a vanity, all had an open view of the ocean. The toilet was hidden by a recessed wall with a pocket door. The rooms were identical with a reversed pattern. An opening in the glass led out to the most beautiful deck.

"There is 24 hour room service, several restaurants, and a stocked bar on the deck. Your luggage is in your rooms. Do you have any questions?"

Grissom looked at Sara, who shook her head. "No, I think you covered everything."

"Ok then, I will leave you to get unpacked. I hope you enjoy your visit." Grissom walked tony to the door. Giving the young man a hefty tip and a thank you, he closed the door and walked back to where Sara was standing.

"What do you want to do first?" The smile he was giving her was contagious.

"I think it would be best to unpack and take a nap. Then maybe we can decide on diner plans. Unless you had something else in mind?"

"No, I think that sounds like a good idea. I imagine you're as tired as I am Ms. Sidle. Sara laughed at his words, getting a smile in return. "Do you have a preference, left or right, sunrise or sunset?"

"I'll take sunrise. I'm sure I'll be enjoying them both from the deck anyways. I guess I will see you in a few hours." Saying sweet dreams, Grissom headed off to his room.

As he sat on the bed he realized he was still holding the envelope that he had been given. He decided to open it before going to sleep.

Gil,

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Sexual tension will kill you. Hell, this thing between you and Sidle is about to kill all of us. My wife tried to kill me after spending time with the two of you at the Gala. I like sex as much as the next guy but I am not a young man. I would really hate to come to Florida and tie you to the bed so she can have her way with you, but if I have to I will. You have everyone's blessing. Amanda says hello and have fun. We will talk about work when you return.

Atwater

Grissom reread the letter twice with a smile on his face. He wondered if Sara was reading hers. He found himself wishing he knew if hers was the same.

Sara,

Look at this as a gift. We couldn't help but plot to throw the two of you together after the Gala. The sexual tension radiating off of both of you is not healthy, trust me. You guys had us all so hot and bothered by just being near you. We couldn't wait until we got home. Although sex in public places is extremely exciting (and believe me it was exciting as hell), it's not to smart for members of law enforcement. Of course this was pointed out after the fact (men, go figure). If you don't do something about this before you return, we will hunt you down. The out come will not be pretty. Believe me as much as we want you to get it on, the last thing we want is to watch. Rory has laid down the law (HA,HA pun intended). He will never let me near you again, and I so enjoyed our time together. Now, stop reading and go get your man already.

Enjoy your time off. Catherine and I want details when you get back. We mean explicit details.

Amanda

Sara laughed at the thought of discussing their sex lives over tea. She knew that sex with Grissom would be an out of body experience.

Grissom could hear her laugh and assumed she was reading her letter. He wanted to go ask her what it said. His lips turned up into a grin. Deciding that he would ask after his nap, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped between the sheets.

Hope you guys like it. Need to decide Cath w/ Warrick(young& hot bad boy) or Brass(a more mature man that's hot in the sack w/ the maturity that would keep her grounded)?


	3. Chapter 3

Sara slowly came awake, stretching with the laziness of a cat. She smiled as she looked around. Rolling to her side she was mesmerized by the sea life swimming through the wall of glass. Hugging her pillow as she continued to watch, she thought that the only thing that would make this more magical would be snuggling with Grissom. She knew he would give her a running commentary about everything in the aquarium. The thought made her giggle.

"Sounds like I wasn't the only one to wake in a good mood. I brought coffee and pastries. Do you mind if I come in?"

"I'd have to be crazy to deny you entry when you've come baring gifts. Come on and get your butt in here."

Grissom entered the room to find Sara sitting up in bed, her legs crossed Indian style. It was what she was wearing that caused him to stop a few feet from the bed. Sara chuckled at him. In his haste he shoved the coffee at her. Had she not been so fast to react he knew she would have been scalded, and he would have been humiliated.

"You know Griss, I don't think I have ever seen that look on your face." She was laughing so hard, it caused her shirt to ride up exposing more flesh.

Grissom's expression never changed and his eyes remained focused on the most mesmerizing sight of her exposed abdomen. "Wha, what?" he shook his head finally raising his eyes to hers. He could feel his cheeks burning, thanking the heavens that he could hide most of it under his beard.

"You've attracted an admirer with that fish face you were making." She tried to stop laughing but watching his mouth open and shut was too much. She lost all control, her face turning purple from lack of oxygen as her body rolled, sending her off the side of the bed. Her laughter stop abruptly as she landed on her ass at Grissom's feet.

It was his turn to laugh at her. "If you wanted to sit on the floor, I'm sure there was a less painful way to get there. The fish face must have been extremely admirable seeing as you have probably bruised your tush. I guess I could kiss it and make it better." Sara looked at him in shock, and then busted up when he sucked in his cheeks and started making kissy noises at her.

"Truce, truce," she bellowed out between bursts of laughter. He smiled at her as he held a hand out to help her up.

"So, you liked that expression did you."

"Yes I did, but not as much as she did. At least I hope it's a she." Smirking at him she pointed out the fish that was hovering at the glass starring directly at Grissom.

He walked toward the fish, his back to Sara as she settled herself back on the bed. "Well, I guess now that my very calculated plan of wooing her has worked, we will have to switch rooms. Would you mind gathering your things and allowing us some private time." He worked so hard to keep his tone serious; he knew he was going to bite a hole in his cheek.

Liking this playful banter between them, she stood up and began gathering her things, keeping a strait face the entire time. Looking at him over her shoulder she replied, "Of course. I know how important private time is. Just one question before I leave the two of you alone.

"Yes?" The infamous annoyed Grissom look took over his face.

"Ok, I was just curious as to when this fish fetish of yours began?"

"I'll have you know that I have found fish attractive since I hit puberty. Of course my preference was always geared towards mermaids. But seeing as they are but a myth, I must settle for something a little more real. There is nothing more erotic than a sleek form and a lithe body." Turning away from the glass enclosure, he stepped towards Sara until mere inches separated them. "I would just hope that my openness into my private life stay that way, private. I don't believe my aquatic affair would meet the approval of many."

This game was really starting to get to her. She felt the heat surging through her body, as her façade began to crumble. If the heat she felt emanating off of Grissom was any indication, he wasn't fairing any better than she was. She just prayed that he stayed the course.

The heat in her eyes was maddening. He was half hard when he first saw her sitting on the bed. The minuet she started laughing, his erection had reached its full potential. He had never seen a woman look sexier than Sara in her sleepwear. He was sure that the sight of her in the sexiest lingerie ever made would pale in comparison to the way she looked now. He would have never dreamed that a pair of red boxers rolled at the waist and a sports jersey cut to a length that rested mere inches under her breasts would have such a profound impact. He was so hard it hurt. He could feel his cock struggling to tear its way through jeans. It wanted out, and it wanted out now. The painful throb surging through his balls and up the shaft was a testament to the fact.

In a bold move his hands slide around her waist and down to that gorgeous ass that had been the star of many jerk-off sessions over the years. He pulled her roughly towards him. She fell into his chest, her hands finding purchase in the material of his shirt. He quickly claimed her mouth with his. There was no hesitation. She opened for him, allowing a full assault of teeth and tongue. The carnal exploration showed no sign of slowing. They were lost, and neither of them wanted to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry it has taken so long to update. It's been a busy weekend.*

He could feel Sara's hands slide up his chest. The sensation made him tremble, but it was the slight tug she gave when she buried her hands in his hair that had him close to losing control. In retaliation he slowly moved his hands up, gently stroking her lower back before sliding them beneath the waist band of her boxers.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed her bare flesh. She released his hair in favor of his jean clad ass only to find his jeans had been lowered past his hips. Grabbing on tight she pushed her hips forward, grinding against his erection. The fact that their bodies aligned perfectly didn't go unnoticed. The thin layers material that separated them caused a delicious friction against her clit.

He didn't know how he managed to get his pants undone, he barely remembered doing it. The kiss had turned to licking and nipping at any flesh they could reach without the slightest separation of their bodies. The feel of her hands, the friction of the boxers growing damp against his cock, he was quickly reaching the edge. His last thread of control snapped as he felt the hot flood of her juices coating the underside of his cock. Her scream sounded seconds before his. Their names seemed to echo back at them as they struggled to breathe.

With shaky legs they managed to move the short distance to the bed. They both collapsed, Grissom lay on his back with Sara snuggled into his side. Her limbs tangled with his as she rested her head on his chest. It felt good to have her so close He could feel her heart beat in time with his, gently slowing as their breathing returned to normal. The smell of sex, their sex lingered in the air around them.

He placed a kiss to her hair before he started to laugh. Not a restrained chuckle but a laugh that shook both of them. Raising her head she smiled at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Us."

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"I can't believe that our first time would start and end in a make-out session."

"And just how did you picture our first time, a romantic dinner at a high class restaurant? Let me guess, you thought it would be wine me, dine me, and romance me into bed? It sounds nice in theory, but do you honestly think we would have made it through the dinner portion of your plan?" She chuckled at the look on his face, a sure give away that her guess was right.

Running his hand through her hair he responded to her question. Not surprised at how well she knew him. "That was sort of what I had planned, if I could ever get up the nerve to ask you out. The plan was more of a quiet diner at my place or yours, more likely mine. I imagined making a nice vegetarian meal; the lights dimmed just enough to make it romantic, and a soft jazz playing in the background. But I did plan ahead enough that the food wouldn't go to waste if we didn't make it through dinner. No candles for the same reason. It would be my luck that we would knock one over as we stumbled to the bedroom. That would have totally ruined the moment, and you know Brass would show up when he heard the location was my place."

"You know Griss, I think things happen exactly the way they are supposed to. It may not be when you want or how you want but nonetheless if it's meant to happen it will." She paused for a few seconds before she continued. "This will always be special to me, every detail matters. It was a first for me, and not just being with you. I can honestly say that the best orgasm I have ever had was during foreplay with clothes on. Don't get me wrong, I have had my share of making out with guys, and I've had a few lovers over the years, but I have never been dry humped to completion. As explosive as that was, my head might explode when we actually make love."

"I guess that's good. Our first sexual experience was a first for both of us. You know that saying about when you experience something new and wonderful for the first time?"

"You mean, "It gives me something to write home about"?" She gave him an odd look.

"That's the one. This is one of those moments for me. It is something that I would love to write home about. Without all the details though. As much as my mother will be happy to know I finally grew a pair, her words, not mine. She would probably have a stroke if she knew any of the details, that is of course after she smacked me on the back of the head and read me the riot act for being so uncouth."

She couldn't help but laugh at the image of Grissom cowering like a child as his mother scolded him on proper sex educate. "How about you start that letter after we take a shower, I'm starting to get sticky" Her stomach chose that moment to make it self known.

"Sounds like you need some food. We never did get to eat those pastries. Let's make a bet, the one that can shower and dress the fastest gets to pick the restaurant."

"I'll take that bet. I'll even be nice enough to give you time to get to your room. But I think we should choose our attire, I was thinking casual. Is that alright with you?"

Grissom told her that was fine. He made it to his room just before he heard her yell go. Ten minutes later he pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He was sitting in the lounge. Sara was a few minutes behind him.

"I guess this means I lose." The smirk she gave him told him she wanted him to win. Have you decided where we're going?"

"I have. I think you will enjoy what I have planned for us." Standing up he pulled her into his arms, giving her a quick kiss. He was amazed at how natural it felt to touch her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to tell me where your taking me?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." After another quick kiss he took her hand and led her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had been amazing. Grissom had surprised her with a wonderfully romantic picnic on the beach. They talked and laughed, enjoying each others company. She had been completely shocked when he stripped down to his boxers and took off towards the water. Not one to be left behind, she shed her clothes and chased after him. They had a blast splashing each other, and holding hands as they rode wave after wave.

Hours later they were barefoot, walking side by side along the sandy beach. They made their way back to the bungalow at a leisurely pace. Sara stopped walking; she turned placing a gentle kiss on Grissom's cheek. As she pulled away he pulled her back in, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. Moments passed before they pulled apart, lungs aching for air. They exchanged smiles. The smiles they saved for each other, smiles that had started years before.

They both grew anxious as they entered the bungalow. In silent agreement they made their way to Sara's room. As soon as they cleared the doorway the attack began. As they tore at each others clothes lips, hands, and teeth all fought for dominance. His boxers and her panties were all that remained. Grissom stroked his thumbs over the hard peek of her breast, as his mouth latched on to the other one. He lightly nipped at her nipple and laved it with his tongue, moving from one to the other. As if her nipples were directly attached to her core, a flood of arousal to raced through her body. When she began to squirm he lifted his head, taking her lips in a hard kiss.

Grissom attempted to pull her closer but Sara was having none of it. Her eyes met his only long enough to see his confusion before dropping to her knees. A deep moan escaped his lips as she ran her tongue over his erection. The sensation was one he had never felt before; the friction of his damp boxers brushing against his painfully hard cock was driving him mad. His hands gripped her shoulders and he thrust his hips forward, intensifying the feeling.

Sara allowed him to thrust into her mouth several times before pulling back. Her fingers hooked the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down slowly, as if she was savoring a cherished gift. She could feel the muscles in his legs tense as her hands gently caressed his outer thighs. Once she had rid him of the boxers, she sat back on her heals taking in the sight before her. She had never seen such a magnificent specimen of man hood. He was way above average in this department, just as he was in every other aspect of his life.

Sara's tongue snaked out; gathering the pre cum that pooled at the tip. A loud growl sounded as he watched her savor his fluid like a fine wine. He moved his hands to lift her back to her feet but was too slow. She devoured his cock, only being able to take half of it into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't take and began a sucking stroking motion. She lapped at his heavily veined cock, moaning at the flavor that was all Grissom.

"Arr, Sara if you don't stop I'm gonna….." That was all he got out as she began to hum. Her name left his lips in a loud growl as he came. Her throat closed on him as she swallowed his seed. The feeling prolonged his orgasm. The intensity was overwhelming. His legs were shaking, threatening to give out on him. Just as he thought he would fall, he was pushed backward. His body landed on the soft bed with his legs hanging over the edge of the mattress.

He pulled Sara down on top of him. His breathing still ragged, he thrust two fingers into her wet heat. Her walls clenched around him as his thumb ran circled around her clit. It only took a few thrust and she was coming, her cream flowing over his hand. Locking eyes, they watched each other as he brought his hand to his mouth. Her eyes flared with heat as he sucked her juices into his mouth. When his hand was clean he devoured her mouth. They thrust their tongues together mingling his taste with hers causing them both to moan their pleasure.

Sara could feel cock twitch with renewed interest. She ground her pelvis against his prick, feeling him harden beneath her. Grissom quickly flipped them over, pinning her to the mattress. He thrust his erection into the juncture of her thighs, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance without entering her. When he thrust against her the second time Sara was ready. She thrust her hips up just as he thrust down, taking in half of him. Her body tensed against the tinge of pain before relaxing. Grissom looked at her silently asking for the permission he needed to proceed. When she nodded he gripped her shoulders and plunged balls deep into her moist heat. He hesitated for only a moment. When Sara moaned into his mouth, he pulled back until only the head of his cock remained. Thrusting back in he pounded into her as hard and deep as he could. Her walls clenched hungrily at his cock. She scraped her nails down his sweat covered back, causing his thrusts to speed up. A sharp cry left her lips as her orgasm spiraled out of control. Her inner walls squeezed, milking his cock causing it to swell as a firry heat shot from his balls. An animalistic roar echoed through the room as he erupted, filling her with his cum.

Dropping his head to her shoulder, Grissom tried to slow his breathing. The fingernails that were digging into his back were removed as Sara's arms fell limply to the bed. When he lifted up to look at her, her head was tilted back exposing her beautiful neck. She took in deep breaths as he rained the softest kisses imaginable across her neck. Sara pulled him up for a slow kiss. They both moaned as he rolled off of her. But Grissom moved onto his back, pulling her into his arms and spreading the sheet over them. Their breathing slowly returned to normal as the held onto each other.

Sara let the rhythm of his heart lull her to sleep. With her breath slow and even Grissom kissed her hair. "I love you Sara Sidle," escaped his lips as he followed her into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara woke up with a smile. She was wrapped up the cocoon of Grissom's embrace. The feeling of tenderness and warmth was amazing. Shifting slightly she felt the delicious soreness from their love making. Her mind immediately drifted to the feel of him in her mouth and her body. Her core grew wet with arousal, wanting him, needing him. Extricating herself from his embrace without waking him proved difficult, but she managed to get free. Looking at his body relaxed in sleep, was breathtaking. She had a goal in mind though and would not forfeit her prize by waking him. Grissom moaned and she was afraid she had disturbed his slumber as she made her way down his body. The musky scent that was all Grissom had her body throbbing. She heard him whimper as she lightly touched her tongue to the tip of his engorged prick. Glancing up at him, she saw that he was still asleep. Her tongue gathered the pre-cum before swirling around the head. He thrust his hips gently as she licked her way up and down his shaft. She opened her mouth and slowly engulfed his cock. His hips continued thrusting as soft little moans escaped his lips as he slept on. She began a slow bob up and down his shaft, sucking lightly on the up stroke. His hand stroked her hair just moments before he let out a deep moan and filled her mouth with his cum. She made sure she got every drop that spilled from him before allowing him to slip from her mouth.

Grissom pulled her up and captured her lips with his. "If I'm dreaming please don't wake me." His voice was groggy from sleep.

Sara chuckled at him. "Do you have this specific dream often?"

"It's one of my favorites. But when I wake up your not there and I'm left with a mess to clean up."

She looked at him in amazement. "Your not kidding are you?"

"No, as embarrassing as it is to admit, it's the truth. I had to replace my washing machine three years ago, and the one I have now is on its last leg. Like I said it's just one of my favorite dreams."

"So, how many favorite dreams do you have exactly?"

Placing a kiss on her temple, he chuckled. "You tell me how many you have and I'll tell you."

"What makes you think I have wet dreams about you?" He smiled at the flush that crept into her cheeks.

"There are many tell tale signs my dear. For instance there was the time a few years ago. I had sent everyone out in the field. But you and I were stuck at the lab doing paper work. You had just come off your third double in a row. You looked exhausted and I was worried about you. I went to the break room to get coffee and check on you. I found you asleep with your head on the table. I didn't want to wake you, so I got my coffee and was almost to the door when I heard you moan. At first I thought you were having a nightmare. But before I could get across the room to wake you up I heard my name followed by _"oh, God". _It was like I was glued to the floor. I felt bad about invading your privacy but I just couldn't make myself leave. I watched your facial expressions change. You continued to moan my name and then your body flushed and tensed before you started shaking. Your orgasm was so erotic, and the fact that you were dreaming about me well, that was the first of many times I jacked off at work."

"I remember that. I woke up and was so embarrassed. I was just glad that I was alone in the room and I had an extra change of clothes in my locker. I can't believe you were there watching me. I think I would have died had I known. It was bad enough when Greg came in an hour later. He looked at me funny and asked me what I had been doing. I told him I had been doing my paperwork and asked him why. His response had me hiding my face behind the folder of papers I was looking through."

"So what was his response? Knowing Greg it had to be something completely inappropriate."

"Of course it was but that's just the way he is. Any ways, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, _"It smells like sex in here. Did you finally get Grissom to screw you through the table while we were all busy elsewhere?"_ I told him he wasn't funny. That the amount of coffee he had consumed was making him crazy and that no one had been having sex in the break room, least of all me. He said I protested too much, sniffed the air and smirked at me as he walked out. I wanted the floor to swallow me up but somehow I managed to keep my composure."

"Leave it to Greg. I have often thought that boy needed a muzzle. I even toyed with buying him one when I got his name for our Christmas gift exchange."

"It's a good thing you went the safe route by getting him a gift card. I can only imagine the comments he would have made. You would have killed him and we would still be looking for his body." They both laughed at the thought.

Sara's stomach rumbled and Grissom gave her an evil grin. "Are you hungry again?

"Come on smart ass, Lets call down for some food and take a quick shower."

"Does it have to be quick; I have several fantasies that involve you, me, and a shower." Coming up behind her, Grissom wrapped his arms around her naked body and whispered in her ear as she called for room service.

After hanging up the phone, she pushed her ass into his erection. "Come on stud we only have twenty minutes." Sara pulled away from his body and walked toward the bathroom. She turned to see Grissom standing there staring at her with lust in his eyes. She continued walking. "I hope one of your shower fantasies is a fast, hard fuck against the shower wall." She squealed a second later when he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass.


End file.
